Ashes to Ashes
by Dark River of ThunderClan Camp
Summary: Ashfur plots to take back what is rightfully his, but with the help of an unlikely force.
1. Alliances

**_Alliances _**

**_Leader _********_Firestar - _**_handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. _

**_Deputy_****_ Graystripe -_**_ long haired solid gray tom. _

_**Medicine Cat **__** Cinderpelt - **__dark gray she-cat. _

_Apprentice, Leafpaw _

**_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits) _**

**_Dustpelt - _**_dark brown tabby tom. _

_Apprentice, Squirrelpaw _

**_Mousefur -_**_ small dusky brown she-cat. _

_Apprentice, Spiderpaw _

**_Sandstorm - _**_pale ginger she-cat. _

_Apprentice, Sorrelpaw _

**_Cloudtail -_**_ long haired white tom with blue eyes. _

**Brackenfur - **golden brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Whitepaw

**Thornclaw - **golden brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

**Brightheart - **white she-cat with ginger patches.

**Brambleclaw - **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Rainwhisker - **dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Sootfur - **lighter gray tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices: (Six moons old, in training to become Warriors) **

**Sorrelpaw -**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Squirrelpaw - **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Leafpaw - **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and white paws.

**Spiderpaw - **long limped black tom with a brown underbelly, and amber eyes.

**Shrewpaw - **small dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Whitepaw - **white she-cat with green eyes.

_**Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits) **_

Goldenflower - pale ginger she-cat.

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes.

Elders: (Warriors and Queens, now retired)

Frostfur - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Dappletail - once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Speckletail - pale tabby.

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1: Faded Love

~Flames...Smoke...Drowning in fire...Ashfur...Ashfur...~

"Ashfur!"

I awoke with a start at sound of my name being called. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw the lean figure of Cloudtail looming over me like a shadow. A hash light burned the depths in his blue eyes.

"C-Cloudtail?" I muttered. "What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily. "Brambleclaw assigned you on Dawn patrol, remember?"

My eyes darkened at the sound of my enemy's name. He was the one who stole my one true love away from me.

_Brambleclaw... _

The very name left a bad taste in my mouth like some of Leafpool's herbs.

"Right, tell him that I'll be there shortly." I mewed.

With a dismissive flick of his tail, Cloudtail excited the den, and left me alone to think things threw. I still couldn't believe that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf weren't _his _kits. Squirrelflight had lied to her mate.

To her Clan.

This is _very _precious information that I held captive.

I just needed to be at the next Gathering and revel this dirty little secret.

I had once loved the beautiful ginger she-cat, and she loved me. But that's all ancient history. Squirrelflight gave love a bad name...

The light of dawn was beginning to shine threw the brambles of the warriors' den. I could hear the mews of greeting from my Clan-mates. But one in particular stood out among the rest: Squirrelflight.

"Hello, Jayfeather. How are things?" Squirrelflight mewed.

The only reply was a grunt from ThunderClan's blind medicine cat. He was angry. And who could blame him? He had just discovered that his parents weren't who he thought they where.

A sly smirk formed on my face.

This plan was going to be _perfect. _

I padded out of the den, and headed towards the tunnel entrance of ThunderClan Camp, were Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Sandstorm where impatiently waiting.

But little did I know, of the tiny amber eyes that watched my every move...


	3. Chapter 1: I Dream of Blood

Chapter 1: I Dream of Blood

_The snow-covered forest floor glittered faintly underneath the light of a half-moon. Yowls and screeches of pain were hardly audible over the howling wind of leaf-bare. Drops of scarlet blead out onto the ground, turning the pure white snow a dark red. _

_Cats were attacking one another, claws unsheathed, and eyes flashing with anger. One cat separated herself from the bloody fight, there was a sparkle of emotion glittering in her eyes, satisfaction. Her jet-black from which had inspired her name, was sleek against her slender body. The one white forepaw was coated in blood. Around he neck, was a collar._

_She was definitely not a kittypet, for her body was covered in battle scars, some were even still bleeding. If she was a kittypet, her Two legs would have taken care of such a bloody mess. The collar that was worn around her neck, was strained by the blood of the innocent lives she stole. _

_The teeth of cats, and even dogs were pierced into the red leather. _

_Even the bravest cat knew better then to face this, amber-eyed monster... _

Ravenkit awoke with a start, her breathing came out in short, shallow gasps.

_It's only a dream,_ she told herself. But this dream, seemed so...real. The fighting, the blood. All of it looked so vivid. But yet it was only a dream. A simple, non-harming dream. Ravenkit closed her eyes shut, but she knew that there was no use in trying to go back to sleep.

Ravenkit woke again a few moments later, a tiny paw had poked her side. She resisted the sudden urge to roll her eyes.

_Talonkit..._

Talonkit was her annoying, younger brother. "Come on, Ravenkit. I really want to go out side!" Her brother prodded.

"Then go outside!"

Talonkit shifted his paws. "But mother won't let me, unless you go to."

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine..."

Talonkit nearly leaped for joy. He felt quite proud of himself that he had actually gotten his sister to finally do something with him. The only thing that Ravenkit seemed occupied in doing, was sleeping in the nursery. She never played with him. He knew that there was other kits to hang around with, but it just wasn't the same.

He wanted to he with his sister.

Their sibling, Frostkit, had died just before she could even open her eyes. Talonkit felt a bit guilty that he couldn't remember his sister. But he could still picture her snow white fur...

He let out a shocked yelp as he felt himself being knocked to the ground. He glanced up, and was shocked to see the amber eyes of Ravenkit looking back down at him, a smirk of triumph was written across her face.

"Pinned ya." She boasted.

Talonkit rolled his eyes, and pushed her off of him. "Very funny." He mumbled. Ravenkit laughed, and watched as Talonkit picked himself up and shook his pelt. He was a dark brown tabby, though there was a golden hue to his fur.

At only four moons old, muscles rippled underneath his thick fur. He would be a great warrior, that was sure. But, Ravenkit would be _better._

_The thought of being the better warrior then her brother satisfied her in a way. Maybe she would even be a leader!_

_Yes... _

_Ravenkit would be the greatest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen! _


End file.
